Embodiments of the inventive concept relate to a semiconductor and, more particularly, to semiconductor devices having hybrid capacitors and methods for fabricating the same.
A design rule of a lower electrode of a capacitor has been greatly reduced in a dynamic random access memory (DRAM) device. Thus, a height of the lower electrode has been increased for increasing a capacitance of the capacitor in a limited area.
However, the lower electrode may lean because of its high height. A pattern capable of supporting the lower electrode may reduce the leaning phenomenon, but a portion of the lower electrode that is not supported by the supporting pattern may bend.